Girl Talk
by KellyJade
Summary: A short one - welcome to the giddy thoughts of a young girl about her first love.


Absolutely had to write this. Because you know this conversation happened as soon as mini-T got home that night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl, or Cheetos.

xxx

When Kenzi was my age (well, give or take), she loved a boy. She told me this, when she was putting me to bed last night. Because I asked her when the first time she fell in love was.

She got quiet. I thought that was totally weird at first – because love feels like you want to shout it from the rooftops, right? But then I sort of 'got it'. Because sometimes when you think about that person you love, you just want to do that – to think. Think about _them._

Anyway – the boy. After being all quiet for a second, Kenzi said he had brown hair, very light brown. And a smile that just made her melt. And at first she couldn't even talk to the boy – he was too scary to her, too _unattainable_.

I frowned then, because I didn't know that word. "Un-a-what-able?"

There was a moment before she laughed. And then she muttered, "Right, two weeks old." And she put her hand on my leg and her blue, blue eyes got all far away again. "It means… he was like a star. Shining up where I couldn't reach him, and I was down here on the ground." She seemed to catch herself then, and she looked sharply at me. "And if you tell anyone those mushy ass words came out of my mouth I will cut off your Cheetos supply."

I locked my mouth and threw away the key. I like Cheetos. But I understood what she was saying, in her 'mushy' way. "So, he was like someone everyone liked and was really cool, and you weren't?"

Tiny lines appeared between her eyebrows. "Well no need to be so nice about it." Then she sighed. "But yeah, kinda. And there was the fact that he was older, too."

And then it was _my_ turn to frown. My heart fluttered a bit. "Is older bad? Why is older bad?"

Kenzi's eyes were a bit far away, still. When she answered me she was sort of staring over my shoulder, thinking. "Older isn't _bad_," she said softly. "It was hard to deal with sometimes, because I felt a bit… like I couldn't quite keep up even if I tried. But no. Not bad."

I was happy to hear that. I smiled, and leaned back into my pillows. Kenzi stroked my hair. It felt nice. And then my thoughts drifted away like Kenzi's had been, and I smiled wider.

Bo touched my hair, too. When she hugged me. When she told me I was _incredible_. I shivered happily, remembering.

Kenzi noticed. "You cold, kiddo?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm just thinking about who _I_ love."

Kenzi made a funny face, then. A weird sort of smile. And she turned her head to one side. "Oh yeah? And who is that?" Then she held one of her fingers up. "If it is a member of that boy band you keep watching we're having some _serious_ talks about your music tastes."

I laughed – how silly she was being. "No! Those boys just sing nice sounding songs. They don't make me feel… like I'm glowing from the inside out." I thought more about that feeling, how I could make Kenzi understand. "Like my heart is pounding like I'm scared, but instead I feel safer than I've ever felt before."

It was funny – Kenzi's smile got all different then. Her eyebrows raised and she sort of made a little 'O' shape with her mouth. "Damn, mini-T," she said. "Maybe your feelings got fast-tracked too. Looks like you've got a major crush!"

I laughed again. Kenzi always makes me laugh! That's one of the reasons I like her so much, I think. "I don't have a crush!" I corrected her. "I'm in love. I know I am." I tried really hard to remember exactly how to say it – to make Kenzi see. "As soon as I felt it, I knew it. And I never want to lose it."

Kenzi's eyebrows just kept on moving up, the whole time I was talking. And then when I finished, her voice got all quiet, and all she said was just – "Who is it, Tamsin?"

And I remember smiling. Because – "Bo, of course. I'm in love with Bo."

I don't know why she said what she said next… She usually only says it when the cable flickers, or when she drops something heavy.

"Oh _fuck_."


End file.
